Life to the Fullest
by BluePastel
Summary: April's life had always been on the go, never settling down, chased for crimes she never committed, betrayed by the one person she had trusted the most, she soon finds herself in a world far from her normal one and finds herself travelling on a ship as a pirate, she can't help but go with the flow


The first one I disliked so I wrote it again.

Enjoy and her name is different.

* * *

Chapter 1

One Place to Another.

* * *

April had never been able to stay in one place, always on the move, on the go, people see her as a thief, a heartless thief who steals from the elderly and vulnerable people, despite she didn't do any of those things. April's sky blue eyes looked around for any sign of the man who was hunting her down, a man who planned to hand her over to the authorities.

But she never stole, it was because of her uncle's greed that got her into this mess, the man had framed her for the crimes she never committed, that left April confused, she trusted that man, a man who she looked to as a father figure as her own father was nowhere to be seen, a man who took her in at desperate times when she needed somewhere to stay after her mother disowned her.

And he goes and does this to her, she hated him, she wished him dead, every crime he did she would get framed and blamed, luckily nobody had been able to catch her, she was sneaky, always able to sneak around the law and she slips away silently, like a ninja at night.

April inspected from her position in a large and tall tree, thunder faintly rumbled in the distance. She tucked some honey brown hair behind her ear as she silently sat in the tree as there was a flash followed by a bang in the distance. The wind blew through her hair as she adjusted her black tank top's strap as she tightened the belt on her jeans and lastly looked to her boots which had a small heel, but not a long one as it would slow her running down. Her hoodie tied around her waist.

Luckily there were a few family members who believed April is innocent and would supply her with food and water for her long journeys, after all.

She was at home when the robberies happened so she had nothing to do with them whatsoever, but her uncle managed to manipulate things to go his way. She sighed and hugged herself as she continued to look out at the distance, a small town was at a distance from the mountains, it was small that you could only see the street lights. April blinked as a drop of water hit her nose, she wriggled her nose and looked up to the sky as the rain came down. April climbed down the tree and quickly ran towards the cave as she entered it just as the rain came heavy.

April sighed, she had been on the run for a month now, almost two, she learned her uncle had brought himself a fancy house.

"No surprise there." April muttered.

April huffed and ran her fingers through her hair as she sat on the cold floor as the rain continued to be heavy on the outside. A flash followed by a bang, but louder. April frowned and hugged her knees, she was naïve to believe her uncle, so damn naïve. April wished she never trusted him at all, if she did that she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

She could of happily moved on with her life, gotten some degree in what she wanted to do, look forward to the future. Sadly her uncle's greed got in the way of that goal and now she's wanted despite not doing anything, no education will accept a criminal in their ranks. April knew she had to move first light, they'll begin to look for her and try to arrest her. April sighed, she may as well get some sleep, she looked outside one last time as she then closed her eyes and gave in to sleep.

* * *

April opened her eyes as she sat up, the sun was beginning to rise as she quickly got to her feet and grabbed her bag as she quickly ran out the cave and turned left to go down a path. April sighed, a month since she had slept in a warm, comfy bed. April shook her head and continued to jog down the path, she had to leave, she needed to find a way from this island, she needed a vehicle. April sighed and wiped her forehead with her arm as she scanned the area.

The sky was slowly getting light as April looked up to the sky as a few clouds floated above her, despite it not day fully, she was hot, the weather was warm for her liking, but she shouldn't be surprised by that at all. April huffed and continued to jog, even if her name was cleared, the damages were already done, it would take a long time for people to trust her now, but she doubts she'll be cleared for the crimes, everyone liked her uncle, he was kind and nice to them, he had their trust fully, he was the puppet master and they were his puppets. April frowned but continued to jog.

However she came to a stop as the bush rustled next to her as a man stepped out from the bush. April took a few steps back.

"How are you doing kid, your name is April?" The man asked.

"Maybe." She answered coldly, she didn't like this man.

"Well that's great! You're a wanted person after all."

"And I take it you're a bounty hunter?" April asked.

"Well how did you guess?" The man asked.

"I can tell."

He chuckled as April walked backwards.

"Come quietly doll and I won't have to hurt you." He cooed.

April scoffed. "No way!"

"Fine then!" The man stated darkly as he brought a gun out. "You leave me no choice."

April tensed as she hissed slightly as the attacker aimed his gun at her. April took a deep breath as she adjusted her fingerless gloves.

Everything was a blur.

He fired his shot which April moved, but she was slow as the bullet struck her in the chest and she fell. April coughed up some blood as her body hit the ground.

"Shit!" The man hissed as he got her in the chest, he meant to get her in the shoulder.

April laughed as she smirked. "Thanks, now I can haunt that bastard for the rest of his life."

The bounty hunter snarled as she felt herself beginning to black out. April smirked and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

April snapped her eyes open as something hit her in the face, she gasped as she looked around as a wave of water hit her face once more, clouds were dark and gloomy.

"Wasn't I suppose to be dead?" April asked herself.

She flailed her arms madly as another wave of water hit her full force. April noticed she was in a small boat.

"How did I?" April asked herself.

She looked around and her eyes widened as she saw a huge wave heading her way.

"Oh shit." April got out.

The wave hit the boat full force, breaking the boat in the process. April found herself under the sea as she was getting dragged down into the depths of the ocean. She tried to swim to the surface, but the waves once again dragged her down, once again she found herself blacking out due to the waves being rough.

* * *

The seagulls squawked in the sky as the sun shone brightly in the blue sky as clouds floated gently across the sky. The waves more calmer now that the storm had passed.

Ussop scanned the area with binoculars as he stood in the crows nest, looking for any life or the enemy, the Going Merry had been travelling for three days now, the sharpshooter continued to look until something got his attention. He leaned over the crows nest as he saw a blur floating in the water ahead of them.

"I see something." The sharpshooter announced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Ussop began to climb down the crows nest, once his feet planted the ground he walked over to the front of the ship.

"What is it?" Nami asked.

Ussop walked over and leaned over, he almost dropped his binoculars.

"It's a person." He told them all.

"A mermaid, it's gotta be a mermaid!" Luffy said as he leaned over.

"It's a girl."

"A mermaid." Luffy repeated as he stretched his arms and grabbed both girl and bag.

He pulled them onto the deck as she was set down.

"It isn't a mermaid you dumbass!" Nami growled.

"Really? I thought it was."

"No! If she was a mermaid she wouldn't of had legs!"

While everyone bickered and argued. April slowly opened her eyes as she made out blurs and shapes. She felt a finger poke her on the cheek.

"LUFFY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Nami screamed at him.

"Don't poke me." April moaned.

"She's alive!" Ussop said as his eyes widened.

April once again blacked out as her hearing was fuzzy. She felt herself being picked up but that was about it.

* * *

Nothin to say but I am done with this chapter.

Until next update, bye

Review please, thank you.


End file.
